Elric Atchison
Elric Timothy Atchison is an English Voice Actor, Voice Over Producer and Voice Over Director, but outside of voice acting, He's a theater actor. Born in San Jose, California on March 1st, 1996. Atchison is friends with some of the original Danganronpa series voice actors: Erika Harlacher (Kyoko Kirigiri and Kaede Akamatsu), Ricco Fajardo (Kyosuke Munakata), Josh Grelle (Byakuya Togami in the anime), Kara Edwards (Chihiro Fujisaki in the anime), Keith Silverstein (Mondo Owada), Natalie Hoover (Sonia Nevermind and Monophanie), Jad Saxton (Ruruka Ando), Carli Mosier (Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack in the Anime) and Cristina Vee (Monaca Towa) through her fiance, Nathan Sharp, who shares his birthday. His compassion is for his family and even for his oaths with people who are really close with him. He's an uncle of more than 10 kids. Inspired to voice act by Kaiji Tang (Voice of: Hagakure in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Kizakura in the anime, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and Gokuhara in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony), Keith Silverstein (Voice of Mondo Owada in Trigger Happy Havoc), Kayli Mills and even his own favorite instructor: Katie Zeisl. Elric Atchison is currently enrolled to College of Adaptive Arts in San Jose, California in the Silicon Valley. Though, Atchison is going through his third year at College of Adaptive Arts, He'll be intending to join a voice over agency while in his third year at CAA. Roles in the spin-off series * Danganronpa Generation 2: Welcome Despair- Yuki Owada Other Roles * Chef Fred- Odeim * Madysen vs Nightmare- Army Solder #5 * The Adventures of Sassy The Cat- Detective Smith and Ricky * Minecraft Life- Holden Dalang (formerly) * Briartown Heroes- Levy * Red: The Unknown Assassin- Adam Bard * The Night's Mask- Ethan * Solipsism Reigns- Zen * Clouded Vision: Broken Mind- Lance * Lost Hope- Asori Enomato, Iwata Kaima and Gang Member #5 * Magic Melody- Alex * Notoriety- Civilian * Dark Mind: Shattered Darkness- Uri Fey * Straight Crazy (Season 1)- Additional Voices * Murder Park- Additional Voices Trivia * Elric Atchison is the former Winter Ball King of Milpitas High School back in 2013. * Elric Atchison shares the trait of virtue to that of the Founding Emperor of Shu-Han: Liu Bei. * Elric Atchison is the only son and heir to his family's bloodline. * Atchison shares the same year of birth with Funimation Voice Actress: Bryn Apprill. * Atchison even shares the birth city of San Jose with Funimation Voice Actor: Ricco Fajardo. * Atchison also shares the month of March with Patrick Seitz, Megan Shipman, Amanda Lee, Nathan Sharp, Yuri Lowenthal and other English Voice Actors who are born in March. * Elric Atchison is the nephew of former theater actress, Charlene Jens. * Started Voice Acting at 20 years old, while being on Year 1 in College of Adaptive Arts. * Started Theater Acting at 22 years old, while being in the second year of voice acting in the same college... College of Adaptive Arts. * Popular at his high school and graduated with a standing ovation from his high school's graduating class of 2014. * His folks cried when Atchison received the standing ovation from all of his friends in the graduating class of 2014. It was his benevolent spirit that drew them to do a standing ovation for Elric Atchison, back 4 years ago, this month. Category:Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors